


Old Friends

by BinaryVixen899



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Friendship issues, Grow The #@!$ Up, Reason You Suck Speech, USPol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryVixen899/pseuds/BinaryVixen899
Summary: Anastasia gets a rude awakening.





	Old Friends

Old Friends

Written: 2020-08-09

Canonical: ????-??-??

HerbertWestSkeptic: Hey, you there?

FieryRoses:Yeah I'm here.

FieryRoses is typing...

FieryRoses: What do you even want, Anastasia?*

*This name has been autocorrected by the DeadNameBegone Plugin! For more Plugins, visit Plugins.io*

HerbertWestSkeptic: I, I don't know, why don't you and Ryke talk to me anymore?

FieryRoses: Are you fucking drunk?

HerbertWestSkeptic: You're kidding me, right?

FieryRoses: What? You drink.

HerbertWestSkeptic: Yeah, in groups, you honestly think I drink alone?

FieryRoses: That makes sense. I'm sorry for assuming. But why are you messaging me?

HerbertWestSkeptic: I just wanted to know why you don't talk to me anymore.

FieryRoses: But I don't want to talk to you. Ryke doesn't want to talk to you. Nobody wants to talk to you. So what makes you even think I want to talk to you long enough to give you the reason? I've been ghosting you, Anastasia, get a clue.

HerbertWestSkeptic: Why? What did I do?

FieryRoses: Look, I don't owe you an explanation, I don't owe you anymore of my time and neither does Ryke.

HerbertWestSkeptic: Is this where you give me the "The Reason You Suck" speech?

FieryRoses: Yeah, it is. Because you do suck, Anastasia. You're a shitty friend, and an even worse person. You don't see that the world is changing around you, and you don't care. You're aware enough to question other people's beliefs on the regular but you never question your own. Do you know how much it hurts to hear you continue to try to take the neutral road in the current political climate? There isn't a neutral road anymore and you know that.

HerbertWestSkeptic: This is, all because of my politics?

FieryRoses: No, it's because of who you are as a person, Anastasia. It's because of who you've become. You're drowning in this mess of despair and it felt like you wanted to drag everyone down with you instead of ever actually accepting our help to climb out.

I don't give a fuck about your politics because I know you don't actually have any faith in them. They're just an extension of the shithole you've trapped yourself in.

You haven't changed since we were teenagers, but the whole world has.

I have, and so has Ryke.

Grow up.

HerbertWestSkeptic is typing...

HerbertWestSkeptic is typing...

HerbertWestSkeptic is typing...

HerbertWestSkeptic: That hurts.

FieryRoses: Good.

FieryRoses has archived the chat.


End file.
